And in Health
by MotatoPotato
Summary: SJ. Vignette 21. Scientists... Slight update


**Title:**And in Health

**Author:**MotatoPotato

**Spoilers:**Season 8

**Season:**10

**Warnings:**SJ Ship. Companion to '_No Sir'. _Fluff, language.

**Disclaimer:**Stargate is not mine, though I wish every day that it were. Sadly. I only twist what is there.

**Notes:**This is the twenty-first in a series of vignettes.

**Please let me know what you think….it's how I improve!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A very worn out Colonel gave a sigh of relief as she headed up the moonlit walk to her front door. It had been a very long mission with an equally long debriefing. She had been clocked fairly spectacularly with a local device and had finally just been released from the infirmary.

She detested being laid up in the mountain. But she knew better than to dismiss such an off-world injury, no matter how much she would like to. She'd seen her stubborn husband do just that on many occasions to disastrous results.

The blonde sighed softly. She missed him terribly. A constant ache she tried to push away. It had been easier to ignore once upon a time. Then the first real, uninfluenced, kiss happened and that was the end of that game.

Now it never failed her to awaken in the infirmary to a deep sense of loss. In their first eight years together he was always the first one she saw, or sensed as the case may be, when awakening from an injury. It felt wrong not to. He made her feel safe.

Sam tiredly tossed her keys on a small hallway table and turned towards the kitchen before stopping dead. She turned again slowly; this time seeing wild bits of silver hair and dark honeyed brown eyes glinting at her from their large couch.

Her heart leapt exponentially higher as she stared at him, seeing his sleepy gaze blinking up at her with a blanketing warmth she never knew she missed until its return.

He lifted himself up with a crack and a groan, scrubbing his hand carelessly through his hair before he stood, offering her a lopsided grin as he walked to her. They stopped inches apart and regarded each other silently.

This was a ritual with them. Sometimes she thought she could hear his thoughts through those eyes of his. Her lips curved into the first real smile she'd had in two weeks and took his hand firmly, twining their fingers together. His perpetually restless fingers traced lazy circles on her skin.

It never got old. Every time she touched him freely her heart squeezed gently in joy.

He pulled her in and dipped his face to the curve of her neck, breathing her in, dropping a light kiss that made her shiver and him smile. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and just held onto him, as he was holding her.

Ten years ago she never would have seen herself being this unguarded with a man. But Jack was a series of firsts for her. The first Commanding Officer to earn her complete respect and trust in and out of the field, the first she cared about as a true friend. He was the first to really listen to her opinion and amazingly didn't seem threatened nor fazed by her impressive IQ as so many were. The first she knew would back her without second thought. The first man she'd ever developed such a deep and uncompromising connection with. The first she'd hurt intentionally.

The first to appeal to a quirky sense of humor even she didn't know the depths of; he could always make her smile.

The first she knew would never abandon her no matter the personal cost.

He could also be the most aggravating man she'd ever met - the only person, period, able to get under her skin as he did.

She was drawn back to the present as she realized Jack was snickering softly in her ear, rubbing his stubble covered cheek along hers.

She smacked his chest lightly, enjoying the rumbling vibrations against her skin. "Shut up. You knew what you were getting into."

His teeth closed on her earlobe and she could feel him smiling. "Yup. That brain of yours has a bigger mouth than Baal's ego."

She bit her lip to smother the grin and poked him hard, eliciting a growled chuckle. He knew her so damn well.

Jack swung her up into his arms hiding the little grunt of pain as his knees popped. She kissed his cheek and didn't protest knowing he wouldn't acknowledge it anyway. She curled into him and allowed him to gently pull her closer as he headed down the hallway.

She could swear this was the most at peace she'd ever been, cradled to Jack's chest, remembering why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning Jack awoke and knew immediately there was something a bit off. He had a hell of a headache. Geez. He wasn't as young as he used to be - allnighters took more out of him than in previous years. He cursed the years of military training preventing the much needed sleep. His eyes slammed back shut as he raised a hand to cover them.

Urgh.

He peeked from under his fingers and looked down at the top of Sam's head. The General flopped back down trying to be quiet, although he knew she was awake by her breathing.

Furling gave him a baleful glare from her perch by his head. He glared back as she settled down into her pillow looking aggrieved. Why he took that damn cat in was beyond him sometimes. She flicked her tail and pointedly licked her paw.

He tossed his arm across his face.

Urgh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around the same time Sam lay quietly, eyes closed, enjoying Jack's familiar restlessness. She held no delusion that she was fooling him as she lay still; she was simply enjoying the closeness.

The blonde finally hauled herself up, using Jack as leverage, and smiled at the answering grumpy rumble.

She looked down at him "Time for a run!"

Jack made a face. "Right."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on…please?" She poked his gut teasingly. "You know you want to…"

Jack looked up grouchily. "Not so much." Then he sighed when he saw her expression. He could do this. He was a grown-up. Mostly. So he sighed heavily and caved. "Okay, okay."

Furling yowled, obviously disapproving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Jack ran along, feeling his puzzlement at Furling's hesitance to accompany them disappearing further with every breath.

His headache had eased somewhat.

Plus Sam looked really hot.

Really. Hot.

The headache seemed a small price to pay.

He grinned and turned to look at her again only to find her looking back. She rolled her eyes cheerfully and scrunched up her nose at him.

They ran on, Furling at their heels, ignoring the strange looks shot their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a quick (cold) shower Jack flopped down onto the couch despite the freshly damp hair. He heard Sam banging around in the bathroom, and closed his eyes, imagining her with Mary Steenburgen. Mmmmmm. Mary Steenburgen.

He awoke again a few minutes later as Sam approached quietly. She knelt next to the couch and gently traced a deep dimple as he looked up at her. Jack gave her a rare toothy smile; she felt an answering grin light her face.

God she loved him.

"I'm going to run to the hardware store."

Jack grunted sleepily. "Out of screws?"

She smacked him playfully. "Not lately."

His eyes glinted back affectionately and then drifted shut. "Please leave the retirement fund intact. I kinda like the cabin."

"No promises." She headed out the door as Jack sank back into his nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She drifted down the aisle looking for the particular screwdriver she wanted.

"Sam Carter?"

She turned to see a familiar face. "Dave! What're you doing here? I thought you were at the Pentagon?"

The handsome blonde man smiled. "I've been transferred to Norad. Just moving into my new place now." He looked her over discreetly. When they were working together at the Pentagon he'd always admired her smarts. And her eyes. "Listen Sam, do you want to get together later? Catch up?"

"Well, sure. I'm meeting some friends for drinks tonight. You're welcome to join us." She smiled. "It's really nice to see you Dave."

He grinned widely. "When and where?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening Sam and Vala circled the pool table at O'Malley's; determined to beat the other. Vala did take the time, however, to lean over and show off her cleavage at every opportunity. Sam noted with humor that many eyes were riveted to her friend.

Including one drunk archaeologist.

Sam wondered where Jack was.

She wished Teal'c was earth-side. Gatherings always seemed lacking without everyone present.

Dave, Daniel and Cam sat watching, sipping beers. Daniel, after two drinks, was completely shitfaced.

"So Norad huh?" Daniel looked away from Vala and focused on the newcomer. "How do you know Sam?"

"We worked back at the Pentagon together years ago." He took a swig of beer. "I report to General Landry tomorrow."

Daniel smiled and Cam appraised him with a sharp eye.

"Landry you say." Cam lifted an eyebrow. "Guess we'll see you tomorrow."

They all looked up as Daniel cried "Jack!"

The gray-haired General smirked. "Watch the beer, Danny."

Dave extended his hand. "Hey. I'm Dave - an old friend of Sam's."

The General smiled lopsidedly. "Jack. And any friend of Carter's…"

Dave glanced at Carter and immediately felt uncomfortable. She was looking over at them with a very odd expression he'd never seen before. He didn't know what it was, but he was determined to wrangle a date and this gave him pause and he wasn't sure why. But that strange look wasn't going to stop him.

Jack slid into an empty chair and took a swallow of his Guinness. Sam came over with Vala, each taking a seat. Jack felt the familiar peace as she sat beside him. They didn't touch, but Daniel saw the change and allowed himself a small smile.

Dave at Sam's other side feeling a bit jealous commanded her attention. "Who's the old guy? Is that your dad?" Sam ducked her head and bit back a smile as Jack tensed slightly and shot an indignant look over his shoulder.

"Nope. He's my CO." Jack threw her another look but remained silent.

Dave leaned over. "The CO huh?" He tossed Jack a warning frown.

Jack was getting irritated, his good humor fading. "Yup. That's me. The man."

Dave leaned in closer. "Don't you think hanging out with your CO socially is a bad idea? I mean people might talk." He sighed. "It's a little pathetic, huh?"

The Colonel recognized the warnings with stirrings of alarm. Jack could be as easygoing as anything. But he also had a quick impatient streak which often led to a temper to be reckoned with. She discreetly found and squeezed his wrist under the table.

Sam jumped as Dave slid an arm around her shoulder. "Ya know, now that I'm in Colorado Springs we should go out. I always wanted to ask but you were with Jonas."

She untangled herself. "Dave. I'm rather…" Jack arched a quizzical eyebrow, the humorous glint returning to his eyes. "…Unavailable."

Daniel snorted. Sam was way beyond unavailable.

Dave sighed. "Of course you are."

Then he grinned. "Tell me about General O'Neill. I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow. I've heard so many things about the man! I know you worked with him for years. What's he like?"

Sam' face suddenly lit into a rather evil grin as Jack's jaw clenched and the other members of SG-1 stifled chuckles. Tongue in cheek she began: "Well, let's see. The General is a man with many faces…"

Jack groaned aloud.

Damn cliches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a very long (and rather enjoyable) night (and part of the morning) at home, Sam found herself strolling down the concrete corridor next to Jack. He bounced on his heel with every step, his eyes twinkling at her. They didn't touch and appeared very much the 2IC and CO.

"Carter, WHAT?" His voice was exasperated.

"Nothing Sir." She chewed her bottom lip. Then she smiled. "Just thinking, Sir."

Jack snorted derisively. "Ah." He gave her a sideways look as they turned a corner. "Scientists."

"I believe it is correct to address me by rank and _not_ salutation."

Jack remained stony-faced desperately trying to hide the threatening smile.

"Carter…" His voice held a mock warning.

"Sir?"

He glanced at her, brown eyes speaking volumes.

She felt her knees go weak and she grinned knowingly at him and then grunted as she ran headlong into Dave.

He stumbled and knocked Sam to the ground. "Sam! I'm so sorry…"

Jack coughed suspiciously as he and Dave helped her up.

Sam yanked her arm from his grip and glared at him. "You'll pay, O'Neill."

Dave stopped mid-stammer and gaped. "General O'Neill?"

Jack sighed impatiently. "With two 'L's" Then he glanced to where the blonde man was gripping Sam's wrist tightly. "You mind letting go of my wife? Her hand'll fall off."

Dave dropped it like a hot coal.

Jack grunted and rolled his eyes. "Scientists."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much later that day Jack unbuttoned the top of his shirt feeling overly warm in the crowded restaurant. The pair sat facing each other in the local rib joint, surrounded by the very raucous SG-1 and the very random Sergeant Harriman. Jack took a moment and sat back to watch his team quietly.

They weren't exactly mothering Sam, but them all found ways to reassure themselves. They were all still a bit shaken over her recent injury. Her sojourn in the infirmary had been hard for all of them.

Daniel subtly gave his concern away every time he leaned a bit closer to Sam. Teal'c simply gave the tiniest of smiles when he looked over at her, also giving himself up. Vala kept buying rounds. With Danny's money of course. And draping herself on him.

Cam kept trying to say something to her only to be interrupted smoothly by Teal'c every time. He was a good man but sometimes dumb as a rock when it came to reading people. Or situations.

Harriman just kept drinking.

"So Danny." Jack stated conversationally.

"Jack…"

"What's goin' on?"

Teal'c looked heavenward in resignation and muted affection.

"You know, the usual. Power, life, death, struggle, evil, good."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "No cake?"

Sam couldn't help it. She snorted at Daniel's look of sheer consternation.

Nobody could frustrate Daniel the way Jack could. She knew they all missed it. Even Daniel.

"No, Jack. No cake."

He looked sad. "Fer cryin' out loud Danny."

Daniel smiled. And gave Jack the finger.

After a startled silence Cam sputtered helplessly and they all broke into laughter. Jack leaned back and watched his crew with satisfaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After all the goodbyes had been said Jack and Sam opted to walk home in peace. They strolled side by side, as close as possible without quite touching in an all too familiar manner, taking in the night.

They continued in affectionate silence all the way back to their house. About halfway down the block Jack stopped.

Sam paused mid-step and met his gaze. She closed her eyes as his fingers brushed her chin she waited for his lips. And then opened them when they didn't meet. He stood studying her, his eyes bright.

He pulled her in tightly; nose buried in her neck.

She clung to him, rubbing his back.

This was as it was supposed to be.

She sighed softly and felt him smile against her skin.

And knew she was whole.


End file.
